


Milované dušičky

by kingkoblih



Series: Floutny [3]
Category: Floutny, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marigold jako vždy posraný strachy, Yen opět zachraňuje den, hodně přemýšlení, hodně vnitřních monologů, je to pomalé a procítěné a nic se tam neděje, není nic romantičtějšího než hřbitov, plyš plyš plyš!
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Marigold blázní ze zkouškového. Geralt je zaklínač. Marigold se dnem a nocí šprtá a trénuje. Geralt je stále zaklínač. Chlapci už jsou spolu nějakou dobu, ale je stále těžší najít si na sebe čas. To však neznamená, že se nemají rádi víc, než kdy dřív. Tak moc, že se pokusí jeden druhého překvapit.Tak enjoy a nebrečte!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Floutny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Milované dušičky

Seděl v okně a koukal dolů na ulici. Hlavní tah nespal ani v noci. Ani pozdě v noci. Ani po půlnoci. Nespal. Nikdy nespal. Jeho tepnami proudila auta, blikala a chrlila všude kolem obláčky tmavého kouře, který Geralt čtyřiadvacet hodin denně cítil i přes zavřená okna. A teď je cítil obzvlášť, protože seděl na parapetu, okno bylo otevřené a dovnitř do bytu proudil vlahý noční vzduch. Pokojem se rozléhala hudba. Tentokrát ne barokní ani renesanční, tentokrát žádné loutny ani flétny. Po duši ho tentokrát hladil Bohunčin sametově jemný hlas za doprovodu piana, saxofonů, bicích a hutné basy. _Emotional Support Bike of Bees_ neboli ESBoB – Bohunčin vedlejšák, když zrovna nezpívala s bandou chlapů chorály místo toho jednoho kastráta, který se v dnešní Evropě hledal opravdu těžko. Geralt se nedávno dozvěděl, že na bicí s ní v jazzovém uskupení hraje i Leopold, vysoký čahoun, který v jejich studentském bytě z nějakého důvodu často sedával na pračce, a saxofonová sóla stříhá jedno za druhým Xaver z Jezeřan, mladý upír se vzezřením bohéma, se kterým se Geralt už několikrát potkal na různých koncertech. Střídal hudební styly a nástroje stejně rychle, jako se měnila století. Jednou se spolu vylili jak vázy v punkovém doupěti. To bylo po přibližně čtvrtém rozchodu s Yennefer. Měl zrovna takové krátké období vzdoru.

Teď mu však tělem prostupovaly složité melodie a stále se měnící tóniny, akordy, které by neměly dávat smysl, a přes to dohromady tvořily nádherné večerní pocítěníčko. Už dlouho se takhle necítil. Takhle… Tak… Tak klidně. Přiložil k ústům skleničku. Předem vychlazenou. Už jen ten dotek na jeho ústech mu pomohl vypořádat se s večerním vedrem. Nasál do nosu vůni zemité whisky, chvíli ji podržel v plicích, až pak se napil. Nechápal, kde Marigold přišel k penězům na tak drahou lahev, ale nakonec se rozhodl, že nebyl v právu se vyptávat. Marigold mu chtěl udělat radost. A taky, že udělal. Rozhodně se cítil líp, i přes to, že musel večer trávit sám. Po několika týdnech měli jít konečně na večeři, na tu večeři, co plánovali už skoro půl roku. Geralt nebyl na nějaké vysedávání v nóbl restauracích, když to, co měl nejraději, si uměl uvařit sám doma (až na ten posranej kančí guláš, kterej se pořád vymykal jeho chápání), ale Marigold se nedal odradit. Po měsících a měsících jezení z dřevěné misky u Geralta na podlaze, po nespočtu večeří, které prožili ve dvě ráno v mekáči, po zkouškovém, během kterého se Marigold živil jen polívkama z prášku a pomerančovými čokopiškoty, kterými ho Geralt na jeho vlastní přání zásoboval, bylo na čase užít si trochu sofistikované zábavy. Rezervaci si museli udělat měsíc dopředu. Geralt na to měl bokem odložené peníze z poslední zakázky a Marigold dal stranou celé ubytovací stípko (i když Geralt měl v úmyslu zaplatit večer sám). Už byli nachystaní, Marigold v tmavomodrých kalhotách a vypasovaném sáčku, Geralt v kalhotách a košili, ležérně rozepnuté u krku, samozřejmě. A pak Marigoldovi zazvonil telefon. Jeho táta, pan Lettenhove, měl infarkt. Slabý, vlastně se nic nestalo, a dokonce i cestou do nemocnice byl schopný mámu Lettenhove kibicovat a nadávat jí za každou špatnou odbočku. Marigold i přes to naskočil na první vlak na Moravu a jel domů všechno zkontrolovat. Geralt mu to neměl za zlé, opravdu, ani trošku. Mrzelo ho to, to ano, ale na druhou stranu, kdyby se něco stalo Vesemirovi, udělal by to stejné. I když to by se jen tak nedozvěděl, protože Vesemir uměl na své Nokii 3410 hovory pouze přijímat (a taky na ní ve volných chvílích hrál hada a Munkiki‘s Castle). Většinu korespondence stále prováděl za pomoci dopisů a korespondenčních lístků, na které tuší kreslil nádherné obrázky. Geralt jich měl spoustu schovaných a když mu bylo smutno (což by ale Vesemirovi nikdy nepřiznal), pročítal si je.

A tak skejsnul na celou noc sám. Sám s lahví výborné whisky, kterou od Marigolda dostal asi před týdnem za to, že zaklínač přežil jeho naštvané výlevy, zamlklost, táhlé vyčerpání a podrážděnost. Prostě zkouškové.

Bylo něco po jedné, když se rozsvítila obrazovka Geraltova telefonu.

_[jsem doma, všechno ok. táta je v nemocnici, zítra ho pustí. máma má hysterák, ale to ji brzy přejde.]_

_[chybíš mi.]_

_[omlouvám se.]_

Usmál se. Chvíli přemýšlel, nakonec mu vyfotil noční výhled z okna. Věděl, že ho Marigold miluje. Že to byl jeden z důvodů, proč tak rád přespával na jeho bytě.

**_[Nic se nestalo. A neomlouvej se, pozdravuj doma, všechno je v pořádku. Taky mi moc chybíš.]_ **

Marigold už neodepsal. A to bylo nejspíš dobře. Snad šel spát, pomyslel si Geralt. Snad se nebude cítit kvůli jejich plánovanému večeru špatně. Pravda byla taková, že Geraltovi to nijak moc nevadilo. Večeři by přetrpěl, ale stejně by se celý večer těšil, až se s Marigoldem natáhnou na pohovce, Marigold si lehne na něj a položí hlavu na jeho hruď, bude si pohrávat s medailonem na jeho krku, a budou koukat na nějaké divadlo na Artu, nebo možná nějakej divnej pseudosport jako curling na Čtyřce, dokud neusnou. Geralt by ho pak položil na huňatou kožešinu na zemi, přikryl by ho dekou, kterou speciálně pro Marigolda koupil, objal by ho a spali by až do rána. Povzdechl si a opřel se hlavou o rám okna.

Pořád ho to trochu tížilo. To, že se s Marigoldem tak sblížili. Měl ho rád, dokonce mu trpěl mnohem víc, než svého času trpěl Yen. Jenže to bylo taky možná jen tím, že Marigold na něj nebyl tak... zlý? Ne, Yen na něj nebyla _zlá_ , jen měla svou hlavu a velice razantně si prosazovala svou. Marigold… Uměl poslouchat. Jinak to Geralt neuměl popsat. Jistě, občas byl jako dítě a vydupal si svoje, ale většinu času byli schopní pracovat jako takový malý orchestr o dvou hráčích. Aby všechno fungovalo, museli poslouchat jeden druhého, a to se jim dařilo. Když Geralt potřeboval odjet na akci. Marigold nefňukal a nechal ho, pod podmínkou, že mu pak ukáže spoustu fotek z cesty. Když Marigold musel odjet na druhý konec země na koncert, Geralt ho nechal. Pod podmínkou, že si aspoň večer napíšou (a Marigold většinou jako bolestné přihodil i několik pikantních fotek). Sladili se tak, aby Geraltův tréning vycházel na stejnou dobu jako Marigoldovy hodiny a hudební zkoušky, dělali všechno, co bylo v jejich silách, aby své dva světy mohli skloubit, aby jejich vztah i přes všechny rozdíly fungoval. A z nějakého důvodu, i přes to, že rozdílů mezi nimi bylo mnohonásobně víc, než mezi Geraltem a Yen, z nějakého prapodivného důvodu jim to fungovalo. Asi osud, pomyslel si a znovu usrknul ze skleničky.

_cink_

Na displeji se vedle nové zprávy rozzářil usměvavý obličej Triss.

_[nepotřebuješ chechtáky? mám pro tebe práci.]_

Usmál se. Asi osud.

***

„Nenimrej se v tom a jez,“ zavelela. Marigold protočil oči. Nebyl schopný mámě vysvětlit, že po ránu vajíčka jídal jen, když měl kocovinu, a že dneska se mu z nich udělá tak maximálně špatně. A vůbec to nemělo nic společného s tím, že jí ujela ruka a hodila do pánve o hodně víc sádla než obvykle. I tak jedl a neodmlouval. Svědomitě snídani zapil sklenicí mléka od jejich stále věčně naštvané kozy Rosalindy (pojmenovávala ji babička Lettenhove, neptejte se), a snažil se mlčet, nic nenamítat, a tak vůbec, předstírat, že v kuchyni vůbec není. Zkrátka a dobře, být hodný syn. Z utrpení ho vysvobodilo až to, že se táta vrátil domů. Tedy, předtím musel Marigold dovést svou hysterickou mamku do špitálu a pak odvést hysterickou mamku s podrážděným taťkem zpátky domů, ale ty dvě hodiny obětoval vidině klidného víkendu. Pomohl upravit celý dům tak, aby se táta nemusel moc namáhat, pomohl mámě všude uklidit, posekal trávu na dvoře a na zahradě, očesal angrešt a rybíz, aby babička Lettenhove mohla dělat marmelády a na večer to vypadalo, že se oba rodiče uklidnili. Seděli spolu všichni tři v obýváku, sledovali Místo činu Ostrava, seriál, který Marigolda vůbec nezajímal, ale bylo mu trapné přijet po tak dlouhé době domů a pak místo věnování pozornosti rodině koukat do telefonu. Začaly reklamy a Marigold se vydal do kuchyně pro něco k pití. Když se vracel s plechovkou radlera a skleničkou vína pro mámu, rozhovor rodičů, kteří zrovna řešili kroupy, které před týdnem srovnaly se zemí zahrádku jedné tátovy kolegyně, se stočil k němu.

„A co ty, Juliánku, co je u tebe nového? Celej den se staráme jen o tátu a ani jsme se tě nezeptali, jak se máš.“

Marigold pokrčil rameny a posadil se zpátky na gauč, nohy zkroutil pod sebe a pohodlně se opřel.

„Nic moc novýho. Ale zkoušky mám hotový,“ odvětil a zaťukal prstem na plechovku, než ji otevřel.

„A co ten tvůj nový přítel? Ten bělovlasý pán?“

Málem se udusil prvním douškem. Co prosím? Jak to sakra můžou vědět?

„Na fotkách vypadá docela sympaticky. Ta motorka je jeho?“ zeptal se táta, aniž by odtrhl oči od obrazovky.

No jasně. Táta má vlastně Instagram. Většinou na něj přidával fotky zvířat z práce, jelikož pracoval jako ošetřovatel v ZOO v pavilonu plazů. Jak na to mohl zapomenout? Cítil, jak rudne.

„Jen je trošku starý, nezdá se ti?“ povzdechla si máma.

„Ále co, jestli si rozumí…“ zahuhlal táta.

„Tak jak se jmenuje, Juliánku?“ usmála se na něj máma. Marigold odložil plechovku na skleněný stolek.

„Geralt.“

„Geralt? To je ale zajímavé jméno! Je to cizinec?“

„Ehm… Tak nějak.“

„Ale umí doufám česky?“ zamračil se táta. „Nebudu se kvůli tvýmu šamstrovi na starý kolena učit cizí jazyky.“

Marigold se tiše zasmál. Tak nějak věděl, že by rodiče asi byli v pořádku, kdyby si domů nepřivedl nevěstu, ale… nevěsťáka. Ale stejně v něm hlodaly pochyby. Nechtěl rodičům nic říkat, dokud si nebyl stoprocentně jistý. Jak jejich reakcí, tak vztahem s Geraltem. Jenže vztahem s Geraltem si byl jistý takřka od začátku. Jasně, bylo to pořád trochu nezvyklý a divný, ale z nějakýho důvodu… Prostě věděl, že to bude v pořádku. A tak ho o to víc těšilo, že jediné, co zajímalo jeho tátu, bylo, jestli budou mít jeho mozkové závity klid.

„Neboj, tati, mluví česky. Ale kdybys chtěl oprášit ruštinu, určitě si ji s tebou rád procvičí,“ zazubil se.

„Mlč, ty… umělče,“ rozverně do něj šťouchl táta a konečně odlepil oči od televize. „Radši nám to teda vysvětli. Co je ten tvůj Geralt zač? Jak to spolu máte?“

Marigold polknul. Jak jim to měl vysvětlit?

„No…“ zamručel. „Chodíme spolu.“ Jo, to byl asi nejlepší popis toho, co mezi sebou teď měli. „Občas zajdeme na véču nebo jdem na výlet,“ nebo na lov, „občas u něj přespím, občas on u mě…“

„Ale neděláte doufám nic nepřístojného.“

„Je dospělej, tak ho nech, ať si dělá, co chce,“ zachránil Marigolda před vysvětlováním táta. „Ale,“ a Marigoldovi se znova stáhlo hrdlo, „doufám, že všecko děláte bezpečně a v rámci zákona,“ zamrkal.

„Jo,“ zahuhlal Marigold. Vlastně nic nedělali tak úplně bezpečně a často se pohybovali zákonu na hraně. Ale rozhodně nehodlal rodičům říkat, že každý druhý den kvůli nějaké Geraltově prácičce vnikají do zakázaných prostor, stejně tak jako opravdu nepotřebovali vědět, že se mu při sexu Geralt vždycky dělá na břicho, protože mu to s kondomem nejde.

„A jestli má Geralt peníze…“

„Já nejsem – Nespím s ním pro peníze!“ vychrlil Marigold s vykulenýma očima. „Ježíši, tati, jen proto, že je starší, to neznamená, že…“ odmlčel se a zhluboka se nadechl, aby se uklidnil. „Máme se rádi. Fakt.“

„Když to říkáš…“

„Tati!“

„Alfréde,“ zamračila se na něj máma. „Tak ho nech. Když říká, že se maj rádi, tak se maj rádi.“

„No dobrá, dobrá, už mlčím,“ zachechtal se táta. Marigold si nebyl tak úplně jistý, jestli táta svá slova myslel vážně, nebo jestli ho jen popichoval. Přece jen, po někom tu svou otravnost zdědit musel.

„A kdy nám ho přivedeš ukázat?“

„Nikdy.“ Marigold zrudnul. Vyhrknul to tak nějak bez rozmyslu. „Ehm…“

„No ne, tak on si jako děcko vrazí do nosu šestku lega a nutí nás to vysvětlovat na třech pohotovostech, ale jakmile jde o kluky, tak se stydí _za nás_ ,“ rozchechtal se táta.

„Já se nestydím, jen…“

„Važ slova, víš že táta je jako tiskárna,“ prohodila máma. Byla to pravda, táta vždycky poznal, kdy je člověk nejzranitelnější, a pak přesně udeřil svým ostrovtipem.

„Nestydím se za vás.“ Uzavřel to Marigold.

„A za něj?“ popíchl táta.

„Nestydím se za nikoho, jasný?!“ zamračil se Marigold, i když moc dobře věděl, že to tak táta nemyslí.

„No, tak to bychom měli! Tak ho pozvi třeba na oběd. Nebo přijeďte na víkend, to je fuk, ale hlavně mi to řekni dopředu,“ poprosila máma.

„Jasně, řeknu.“

„Protože vypadá, že by dokázal sežrat půlku vesnice.“

„Tati!“

***

Geralt se mu neozval už čtyři dny. Měl trochu strach, ale na druhou stranu mu bylo jasné, že beztak jen dostal nějakou zaklínačskou zakázku, která se trochu protáhla. Občas mu to trvalo, občas musel posedávat v knihovnách a hledat informace, občas skejsnul na týden v lese, než se mu podařilo danou potvoru najít. Ale občas prostě neměl náladu. A Marigold se začínal bát, že se Geralt třeba naštval. Poslední dva měsíce se k němu nechoval dvakrát nejlíp, teda, ne že by na Geralta byl zlý, ale rozhodně mu kvůli zkouškám, které mu vždycky rozdrásaly nervy tak, že se z něj stalo uražené batole, nevěnoval tolik pozornosti, kolik by si zasloužil. A když už konečně měli strávit jeden hezký večer společně, tak se Marigold takhle narychlo spakoval. Věděl, že tomu Geralt rozumí, že by ho nikdy nenapadlo Marigoldovi zazlívat, že se stará o svou rodinu, ale… Ale stejně. Tři dny bez zprávy? Aniž by mu napsal, že se chystá do akce? Přece o tom mluvili tolikrát. Marigoldovi bylo jedno, kde přesně je a jak dlouho tam bude, ale chtěl vědět, že je v práci. Protože kdyby se mu něco stalo, nechtěl si do konce života myslet, že se Geralt prostě jen jednoho dne sbalil a odešel a nechal ho tu samotného… Geralt se o tom nerad bavil, ale nakonec kývnul a Marigoldovi vždycky psal, když se mu něco naskytlo. Stačila jedna krátká věta, Marigold mu popřál hodně štěstí a tím to haslo. Neotravoval ho, dokud se zaklínač sám neohlásil. Taková byla dohoda. A doposud to fungovalo… Tak co se sakra děje, pomyslel si.

Sledoval, jak za oknem tramvaje ubíhala světla. Ve sluchátkách mu hrál nějaký nostalgický lofi mix, který mu vyskočil na spotify a který čirou náhodou seděl k jeho rozpoložení. Venku lilo jako z konve a on neměl deštník. V duchu si propočítával cestu. Jak se nejrychleji dostane domů? Kudy, aby co nejmíň zmokl? Nakonec se rozhodl, že půjde rovnou ke Geraltovi. Bylo to blíž a mohl to vzít podchodem. Klíče od jeho bytu sice neměl, ale doufal, že když bude dostatečně dlouho klepat, otevře mu, ať už je jakkoliv naštvaný. A pokud neotevře, tak aspoň na pavlači může přestát ten slejvák, než se vydá k sobě. Popadl batoh, zmáčkl zelené tlačítko na dveřích a vyběhl do prudkého deště.

Po krátkém výletu po městě (a po několika kalužích, do kterých ve spěchu šlápl, což zapříčinilo, že teď s každým krokem srandovně čvachtal) konečně stanul v krátkém průjezdu, který vedl ke Geraltovu domu. Už skoro cítil provoněnou kuchyňku a vůni Geraltova sprchového gelu, který si od něj vždycky půjčoval. Konečně přestalo pršet, ale to neznamenalo, že by se nechal ochudit o horkou sprchu v Geraltově naprosto luxusním proskleném sprchovém koutě. Už viděl pavlač ve druhém patře, z malého dvorku viděl kousek dveří do Geraltova bytu. O pár metrů vedle byl o zábradlí opřený prošedivělý čtyřicátník a sledoval déšť. Nejspíš soused. Ucítil v kapse vibrace telefonu. Rychle ho vytáhl, přece jen v něm trochu hrklo, jestli náhodou nepíše máma, že se zase něco stalo tátovi.

Srdce mu spadlo až do kalhot.

Geralt mu poslal jediný obrázek.

Fotku kostelíku u domu jeho rodičů.

To snad ne.

Roztřesenýma rukama vyfotil svůj pohled na Geraltův byt.

To snad nemůže bejt pravda. To ne. Přece se nemohli takhle debilně minout, to se stávalo jen ve filmech a nekonečnejch českejch seriálech. Do hajzlu, snad se ukáže že Geralt tu fotku jen někde stáhnul… _cink_

_[Utíkej!]_

Zamžoural na obrazovku, na kterou zase začaly dopadat drobné kapky deště. Co? Proč? Až pak si toho všiml. Muž na fotce…

To, co přeskočilo zábradlí a vrhlo se střemhlav dolů, bylo člověk. To, co dopadlo na betonovou cestičku před něj, už ne. Na Marigolda zíraly dvě rudé kulaté oči vsazené to mrtvolně bledého obličeje, který jen zběžně připomínal obličej lidský. Křivé zuby v otevřené tlamě nebyly ostré, ale nevypadaly o nic méně nebezpečně, než ty v tlamě vlka. Obličej lemovalo jen pár řídkých pramenů bílých vlasů, které se na ošklivou tvář v dešti lepily. Stvoření stálo na všech čtyřech, ruce mělo nepřiměřeně protáhlé a dlouhé. Bunda, kterou měl muž před chvílí k zápěstím, teď stvoření sahala sotva po lokty. Marigoldovi ztuhlo celé tělo. Nebyl schopný se pohnout. Stvoření na něj chvíli se zájmem zíralo. Úplně stejně, jako na něj zíral muž na fotce, kterou poslal Geraltovi. Ach ne… Dnešek už vážně nemohl být horší. Stvoření se lehce skrčilo. Marigold pochopil. Dřív, než potvora stihla vyskočit a vrhnout se na něj, Marigold vzal do zaječích. Rozběhl se ve svých čvachtajících teniskách co nejrychleji to dovedl rovnou do deště. Uslyšel za sebou překvapené zahučení, jako když se podiví batole. Němé a hloupé. A to už se začaly ulicí rozléhat rychlé kroky – nebo spíše pleskání holých dlaní o vlhké kachličky chodníku, čvachtání holých chodidel v mělkých loužích. Marigold utíkal, co mu nohy stačily, ale na čtyřnohé stvoření nestačil. Po chvíli ucítil chňapnutí a dlouhé prsty, které se mu omotaly kolem kotníku. Nečekal to a natáhl se na chodník jak široký tak dlouhý. Vyděšeně vykřikl. Monstrum ho po nerovném chodníku táhlo zpátky. Marigold v sobě sebral poslední špetku sebeovládání, aby nezačal hysterčit, a pokusil se zachytit čekoholiv, co by tupě se chechtající potvoře znemožnilo odtáhnout ho zpátky do průjezdu a udělat s ním kdo ví co. Konečně se mu povedlo chytit se jedné příčky železného plůtku. Vzepjal se a vší silou kopl do prstů svírajících jeho kotník. Jasně, sám sobě uštědřil pořádnou ránu, ale zabralo to. Příšera znovu tupě zahučela, pustila ho a překvapeně zírala na svou ruku. Ve chvíli, kdy se Marigold vyškrábal na nohy a vydal se znovu na zběsilý úprk, zahlédl koutkem oka, že se mrtvolně bílý obličej zkřivil hněvem. Přeběhl mu mráz po zádech. Bylo to vskutku odporný pohled. Neměl však moc času nad tím přemýšlet – teď se hlavně musel dostat do bezpečí. Ale kam? A jak? Do prdele, co má dělat? Tenkrát na plese se zachoval jako hrdina, ale to neznamenalo, že u toho nebyl strachem posranej až za ušima. Pleskavé kroky se opět přibližovaly a s nimi i nesrozumitelné, hluboké huhlání. Nebyl bojovník, obluda byla větší než on, tak co měl sakra dělat?!--

Ozvalo se hlasité prásknutí a Marigolda oslepil záblesk bílého světla. Vyděšeně vyjekl, zastavil a zakryl si obličej. Uslyšel zvuk kožených podrážek dopadajících na betonové kachle, rychlé kroky, něčí ruku, která jej lehce odstrčila. Někdo stál před ním, někdo si stoupl mezi něj a obludu. A pak už uslyšel známé zavrčení. Ten hlas by poznal kdykoliv, kdekoliv…

Zasvištění meče. Hlasité zakňučení. Tupá rána, dopad těla na betonový chodník.

Marigold konečně otevřel oči.

Geralt, oblečený v černé kožené zbroji, seděl monstru na hrudi. Mrtvolný obličej byl ještě bledší, oči, ačkoliv stále otevřené, byly protočené kamsi dozadu, z němě otevřených úst ven trčel dlouhý slizký jazyk. Nicméně příšera stále dýchala. Geralt jí koženým páskem svazoval ruce a nohy.

„Tak pohni, nemám na tebe celej den,“ ozvalo se za Marigoldem, který vyděšeně vyjekl. Až teď si uvědomil, odkud se linulo ono bílé světlo. Za ním zela v prostoru trhlina. Velká trhlina ohraničená bílým světlem, trhlina, ze které na něj mávala znuděná Yen v tmavomodrém saténovém županu. Za ni viděl úplně obyčejný obývák. Jak bylo možné, že se naskytl právě tady uprostřed ulice, uprostřed deště, nechápal. Ale i kdyby se mu to někdo snažil vysvětlit, nejspíš by to nepochopil. Byl vyděšený k smrti, udýchaný, bolavý, sedřený.

Geralt popadl příšeru za svázané ruce a táhl ji po chodníku až k trhlině v prostoru. Na jedno hej-rup ji prohodil dovnitř, Yen tak tak stihla uhnout.

„Díky,“ zamávala jim a dřív, než stačili Marigold nebo Geralt cokoliv říct, trhlina srostla a místo Yennina obývacího pokoje Marigold opět viděl zbytek potemnělé ulice.

„To byl…“

„Portál,“ dořekl udýchaný Geralt. „Jsi v pořádku? Ukaž se,“ zamumlal a přistoupil k překvapenému Marigoldovi. Až teď, když se mladík uklidňoval, začal si uvědomovat, že ho bolí tvář a loket. Bodejť by ne, byl sedřený až do krve. „Pojď, doma ti to ošetřím,“ popadl ho za ruku a táhl ho k bytu.

„Co to bylo?“ zeptal se Marigold.

„To? Blafard,“ zamumlal Geralt, odemknul dveře a vpustil Marigolda dovnitř. Jindy by trval na tom, aby se před vejitím vyzul, ale teď měl jiné starosti. Hned Marigolda zatáhl do koupelny a začal mu vymývat a desinfikovat rány. Marigold hrdinně stál a ani nepípl, jen občas bolestně zasyčel.

„Je to zmutovaný humanoid,“ vysvětloval Geralt.

„Myslel jsem, že blafardi jsou vymyšlení,“ pípl Marigold a snažil se co nejmíň hýbat pusou. „Tvůj bestiář říkal, že si je vymysleli Evropani, aby se mohli smát Američanům.“

Geralt překvapeně zamrkal. „Tys četl můj bestiář?“

„Jen pár kapitol,“ odvětil Marigold. „Promiň, jestli je to soukromý, jen jsem chtěl vědět trochu víc o tvý práci…“

„Ne, není to soukromý jen… Jsem nemyslel, že by tě něco takového zajímalo,“ zamumlal Geralt.

„Zajímá mě to. Chci vědět, co děláš, když mi řekneš, že jdeš zrovna chytat tohle nebo tamto… Když už mě nechceš brávat s sebou,“ pousmál se Marigold.

„Tak aspoň jsi dneska viděl, _proč_ tě s sebou brát nechci.“

„Proč jsi to nezabil?“

„Toho blafarda? Jsou docela neškodní,“ pokrčil rameny Geralt.

„Hádal bych se,“ zamumlal Marigold, čímž ši vysloužil od Marigolda pobavený úsměv.

„Jsou jen, jak bych to… Jednodušší. Čarodějové a pochybné existence si je často najímají na podřadné práce. Blafard nerozezná dobro od zla, a stejně tak nerozezná špatnou výplatu od dobré. Ale Yen poslouží na pár pokusů. Možná se jí z něj podaří udělat znovu normálního člověka.“ Naposledy pod světlem zkontroloval odřeninu na Marigoldově tváři. Vypadalo to, že všechen prach i jemná zrnka písku vymyl. Snad to nic nebude. Povzdechl si. Konečně Marigolda objal.

„Co tady vůbec děláš?“ zamumlal, když se k němu Marigold přitulil.

„Co já tady dělám? Cos _ty_ dělal u nás doma?“

„Dostal jsem tam zakázku, tak jsem myslel…“

Marigold se dopáleně usmál.

„Chtěls mě překvapit.“

„No, jo…“

„Nenávidíš překvapení,“ podotknul Marigold.

„Jo, ale… Prostě jsem myslel, že by ti to udělalo radost,“ povzdechl Geralt. Marigolda stiskl o něco pevněji. „Omlouvám se.“

„Neomlouvej se,“ zachechtal se Marigold. „Vlastně je to docela sladký. Jen se příště zkus nějak nenápadně zeptat, jestli zrovna nesedím ve vlaku zpátky domů.“

„Jo. To je dobrej nápad.“

Marigold ho pohladil po mokrých vlasech a konečně se políbili.

„Opravdu jsi v pořádku?“ ujistil se Geralt.

„Jasně. Jen se potřebuju vychcat. Držím to od chvíle, co přede mě ta mrcha skočila,“ zazubil se a vyžďuchal Geralta z koupelny.

Chtěl se k němu přitulit na huňaté kožešině, pustit si něco stupidního v televizi, něco, co by mu pomohlo vytěsnit vzpomínku na děsivou mrtvolnou tvář. Geralt měl ale jiné plány. Jelikož doma neměl nic k večeři, objednal pizzu a donutil Marigolda, aby ji šel i přes hlasité protesty spolu s ním vyzvednout.

„Kam jdeme?“ zatvářil se podezřívavě, když Geralt vyrazil z pizzerie opačným směrem, než kde byl jeho byt.

„Nech se překvapit.“

„Dneska už žádná překvapení, prosím,“ zakňučel Marigold. Geralt se jen tiše zasmál a objal ho kolem ramen. Políbil ho na spánek a v tichosti pochodoval dál. Když se zastavili před branou starého opuštěného hřbitova, Marigold zkřivil obličej.

„Přísahám, že jestli mi teď řekneš, že tu jsme kvůli další tvé práci a ta pizza je vlastně jen návnada, žádám okamžitě o rozvod a beru si půlku té pizzy jako odškodné.“

Geralt ho k sobě přitiskl o něco pevněji a vplul s ním na hřbitov skrze pootevřenou železnou bránu.

„Neboj, bude se ti to líbit.“

„Jo, určitě to bude romantika,“ prohodil Marigold sarkasticky. Geralt se však nedal odradit. Chvilku chodili kolem a Geralt hleděl do země. Hledal to nejlepší místo. Nakonec je našel na malém kopečku, kde se zelenala vlhká tráva. Zamumlal pár slov a natáhl ruku před sebe, v tu ránu byla tráva suchá. Marigold hleděl v úžasu, ale rozhodl se, že se na nic nebude ptát. Ne dneska. Dneska chtěl jen klid.

Posadili se spolu do trávy, Geralt otevřel pizzu a nechal Marigolda vzít si první kousek.

„Takže… co se mi tu má líbit?“ zeptal se Marigold s plnou pusou.

„Šššš,“ přiložil si prst k ústům Geralt. A tak chvíli v tichosti jedli. Marigold si v měsíčním světle prohlížel náhrobky kolem nich. Písmo na většině z nich bylo dávno nečitelné, sochy andělů a nespočtu ukřižovaných Ježíšů neměly obličeje. Kamenné desky u dávno nebyly naleštěné, nýbrž matné a ohlodané zubem času to roztodivných tvarů. Blízký kostelíček byl rozbouraný a z jedné strany i značně posprejovaný. Na střeše chyběl značný počet tašek a omítka byla oprýskaná. I přes to na tom pohledu, jak si Marigold najednou uvědomil, bylo cosi romantického.

Zalapal po dechu a nahmatal ve tmě Geraltovu ruku.

U věžičky se objevilo drobné modré světýlko. Ve vteřině se objevilo další u jednoho z oken. Pak další u javoru, který rostl na opačné straně hřbitova u zdi. A další u náhrobku hned vedle nich začalo kroužit kolem kamenného anděla s olámanými křídly. Další a další mihotavá světýlka se objevovala všude kolem, létala do výšek a zase se vracela. Několik se jich shluklo kolem Geralta a hravě kolem něj kroužilo, dokud se s úsměvem neohnal rukou, dávaje dobrý pozor, aby ani jedno z nich doopravdy netrefil. Marigold by přísahal, že slyšel tiché dětské chichotání. Ne takové to děsivé, které bylo vždycky slyšet v hororech. Tohle bylo opravdu veselé, plné nadšení a radosti. Od náhrobku za nimi se ozývalo několik mužských hlasů. Nerozuměl jim, nebyl si jistý, jestli mluví jazykem, kterému nerozuměl, nebo jestli vůbec žádným jazykem nemluvily. Každopádně hlasy zmizely spolu s několika mihotavými světýlky, která doposud seděla na velkém rozbořeném kříži na náhrobku.

„Bludičky,“ zašeptal Geralt. „Schází se tu o každém úplňku.“

Marigold věděl, co jsou zač, zrovna Bludičky a Bludníčci byli v Geraltově bestiáři hned na začátku. Duše umrlců, kteří spáchali sebevraždu, lidí, kteří neměli úplný pohřeb, lidí, ke kterým na hrob léta nikdo nechodil, protože nikoho neměli. Duše těch, po kterých v našem světě něco zůstalo a oni čekali, až to dostanou zpátky, duše nekřtěňátek, dětí, které zemřely příliš brzy. V hrátkách za úplňku nalézali společnost, štěstí, všechno, co jim za života chybělo. Geralt vzal jeden kousek pizzy a položil ho do trávy před ně. Několik modrých světýlek se na kousek jídla slétlo, i když jíst už dávno nemohly. Znovu se smíchem jemným jako letní větřík obkroužily oba dva lidské společníky a vydaly se dál. Oni však teď měli jistotu, že jim bludná světýlka nic nevyvedou.

Geralt objal Marigolda kolem ramen a přitiskl ho k sobě. Marigold se usmíval a sledoval hřbitov osvícený jemným modrým světlem.

„Děkuju,“ špitnul. Geraltův stisk zesílil. Políbil Marigolda do vlasů.

„Jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku.“

„Jak bych nebyl, když mám takového zaklínače, který mě vždycky zachrání,“ zazubil se Marigold a na oplátku políbil Geralta na zarostlou tvář. „Děkuju, žes mě chtěl překvapit.“

„Hmm.“

Přitulil se k sobě, protože začal foukat noční studený vítr. V tichosti těkali pohledy z jednoho světýlka na druhé, sledovali, jak si dušičky dětí hrají mezi náhrobky na schovávanou, jak skupinka starých ženských probírá drby pod kostelním oknem, jak několik raubířů lozí po třešni v rohu před rozbořenou kamennou zídkou, jak se mladík oblečený v potrhané dragounské uniformě dvoří děvečce s věnečkem na hlavě, jak starý pár, shrbená babička a vychrtlý dědeček, posedává na lavičce u vchodu a hází drobky holubům.

„Marigolde?“

„Hmm?“

Geralt se mu nahnul k uchu a něžně mu je políbil.

„Miluju tě.“

Marigold zrudl a schoval obličej do Geraltovy hrudi. Nechal zaklínače, aby ho pevně objal a nasál do nosu jeho vůni, která mu dlouhé dny chyběla. Rty se dotknul obnažené klíční kosti a přivřel oči. Cítil, jak pod jeho tváří, pod hrubou látkou Geraltovy košile, vibruje medailon s vyraženou hlavou vlka. Přejel po něm prsty. Geralt jeho ruku zachytil, přitáhl si ji k ústům a něžně políbil každý jeho prst. Marigold zavřel oči a nechal se s úsměvem rozmazlovat.

„Taky tě miluju,“ zašeptal.


End file.
